


Special One

by FieryRie



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Xiaojun can't hide his feelings anymore.





	Special One

**Author's Note:**

> Let's support this ship.

 

It was a dark night in Seoul, the moon seem to be hiding behind the clouds, showing no light at all. If not for the vibrant street lights and the noisy hustle of cars, the city would be dead.

 

Hendery just got off his part-time job on a convenience store as a cashier taking the afternoon to evening shift. It was tiring but he had to, if he wanna survive that is.

 

He was calmly walking down the pavements when an arm suddenly pulled him on his waist. "Eeek!," he yelped, fists automatically pounding on the attacker.

 

"Guanheng, stop! Oh my god. It hurts. Stop!"

 

The part-time worker ceased on defending himself when he heard a familiar voice. "Dejun? What the heck? Why did you surprise me like that!"

 

Xiaojun gently rubbed his chest which got most of his friend's punches and jabs. "Damn, I didn't know you're that strong. Well, I was on my way home when I saw you. Since we're taking the same path, I thought of walking with you. I didn't expect you to like.. make me a punching bag."

 

Hendery felt guilty for what he did but he just crossed his arms and grunted. "Your fault. Anyway, let's go. It's getting late."

 

They were all ready to go when the younger's stomach betrayed him and suddenly growled. Xiaojun looked at the hungry Hendery and laughed loudly. With that, he received another smack from the latter. "Okay, okay. You really are so violent! Come, let's eat first."

 

Unexpectedly, the older grabbed Hendery's hand and slowly intertwined their fingers. Shocked was an underestimation for what the younger feels. It feels like bolts of electricity flowed in his veins and he immediately tried to pull away but Xiaojun just gripped on his palm tighter.

 

"H-hey.. Dejun, my hand..," he mumbled shyly, his cheeks starting to get a shade of pink. Lots of people are on the streets and who knows who might be looking at them? And they're not even a couple.

 

But the older didn't even respond and only continued leading the way for the both of them. There was a wide smile plastered on his face, contentedly sauntering on the road. "I like it this way. Let me be."

 

Hendery tried once again to pull away but it was no use, Dejun was alot stronger than him. All through their way, the former was looking down because he don't know how to feel. They are just friends, aren't they? And there's this girl that Xiaojun always talked about.. so, it can't be right?

 

The younger came back into his thoughts when he heard a bell rang as Dejun opened a door. They were on a café, dim light giving the place a cozy and perfect ambiance. Strong aroma of coffee and vanilla filled his nose and it calmed his being.

 

But then he realized something and tapped the older's shoulder. "Hey, Dejun. It's expensive here. I don't have money today..," he whispered, tiptoeing a bit so he could get close to the latter's ear.

 

But Xiaojun only ruffled his hair and grinned. "Don't worry, little boy. It's my treat. Go and find us a table instead. Okay?"

 

"It might take time for me to pay you butㅡ"

 

Guanheng was stopped in mid-sentence as the older shut him by putting his index finger against the former's lips. "I said, it's my treat. No need to pay me. Now, go. Before I change my mind."

 

Not thinking properly, Hendery once again tiptoed and planted a quick soft kiss on Xiaojun's cheek. "Thank you!" As soon as he realized what he did, he ran away and did what he is told.

 

Dejun was left frozen in his place, beyond shocked for what just happened. That was something Guanheng wouldn't do. Ever. At least not to him. His lips automatically tugged into a toothy grin as he approached the counter.

 

On the other hand, Hendery felt so restless in his seat. His cheeks were blushing furiously and he's grabbing a handful of his hair. What was he even thinking? "Why did I do that? Why did I do that? Guanheng, you're really stupid," he mumbled to himself.

 

"Hey there," the older greeted him as he sat across him, a playful smirk playing on his lips.

 

If only the ground could swallow him whole, he would willingly go with it. He badly wanted to escape the situation, if only he can do something. "H-hey.."

 

Again, the older reached for Hendery's trembling hand. "Aw, why is the little boy shaking? Are you shy?," Dejun teased which made the latter punch him right there and then.

 

"Just forget what happened. It was only due to the spur of the moment. I didn't mean to do it!," he said in a rush, trying to explain his actions.

 

For a moment, he saw a flash of disappointment through the older's eyes but Dejun was able to bring back his playful side." Whatever you say, Guannie. Doesn't changed the fact that you kissed me."

 

The younger was about to protest again but the waiter came so he just decided to shut up. The food made his mouth waterㅡ there was pasta and lasagna which were his favorites. Dejun really knows him well. But what caught his attention most was the slice of cake which was placed last on their table. It has a "Happy Birthday" written on the plate..

 

Hendery was lost in confusion for a moment. He blinked, thinking what date it is today. September 28? Oh heck. It's his birthday! He didn't even remember the day when he was born? Oh god, just how much more stupidity would happen tonight. "I'm surprised you knew.. I didn't even remember it my own..," he muttered in a low voice, shy and scratching his nape.

 

"You really are forgetful sometimes, Guannie," Dejun chuckled softly, a finger dipping on the cake's icing and immediately wiping it on the birthday boy's cheek. "Happy birthday!"

 

The younger only giggled at his friend's actions. He was so touched at the gesture. He's been so stressed that even important things slip on his mind. He's glad he had Dejun by his side. Somehow, the older fill his life with bright colors. "Thank you. But then.. I thought it was just a coincidence that you saw me by the streets?"

 

It was Xiaojun's turn to blush, he averted his gaze to the side as he bit his lip in nervousness. "Uh, well. The truth is that.. I waited for you?," the older mumbled, the last words almost a whisper.

 

Hendery can feel his heart pounding extra fast inside his chest. He's supposed to tease the older as revenge but he couldn't bring it out because he gets struck by Dejun's words. "Why do that.. You can just message me a greeting."

 

"But I don't want it that way. I want to spend your special day with you," the older quickly said. This time, eyes sincerely gazing at Hendery's own.

 

The younger gulped warily, "W-why? You don't haveㅡ"

 

"Because you're special to me!," Xiaojun suddenly exclaimed, gathering the other customers' attention. He heaved a deep sigh and calmed himself down. "Look, I don't know how to say it but.. I like you, Guannie. So much. I tried to show you how I feel but you only see them as friendly acts. But that's not it. I like you."

 

The world seemed to stop for Guanheng. His mind seemed to malfunction that he can't even process the older's words. "Y-you like m-me..? How about that girl you were talking aboutㅡ"

 

Xiaojun's shoulders sagged in sadness. "That wasn't a girl! How can you be so dense not to even notice I was referring to you all these time. Is that how it is because you don't feel the same way towards mㅡ"

 

"I LIKE YOU TOO!," Hendery suddenly burst out, not able to control the overwhelming feeling inside him. He didn't mind all the judging looks the people are giving them. This is his chance. "I like you too, okay? I just.. I thought you don't swerve that way so I tried to dump these feelings but the more you get close to me, the more they get deeper each day. You're special to me as well. Very very special."

 

Guanheng finally felt at ease. Now, he don't have to hide anything from himself and to the love of his life. He always thought he will get rejected. It was so stupid of him to not notice but hey, that pushed Xiaojun more to confess to him, right? So maybe it was fine.

 

He was lost in his train of his thoughts and didn't see how Dejun stood up from his seat and leaned closely. He felt two soft hands cup his cheeks and the next thing he knew, Dejun's lips were against his, brushing gently til the older kissed him fully.

 

Fireworks sparked in his eyes, his heart erratically beating and the butterflies inside his stomach are fluttering so bad. Maybe tonight wasn't that bad. Perhaps it's his best birthday ever.

 

Thanks to this man who never gave up on him. His Xiaojun.


End file.
